


RenAo Week: AU

by LittleMissPandaHat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Nursery, RenAo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPandaHat/pseuds/LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow, I already filled in this prompt on tumblr but I never got to posting it on here . 3.)))) Anyways, this is for the AU prompt of RenAo week. A short drabble of Ren and Aoba's day at the nursery when Aoba somehow misplaces his lunchbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RenAo Week: AU

It was lunch time at the daycare and Aoba sat glumly at the lunch table, with nothing in front of him. Ren, who had retrieved his lunch box from his cubby, had taken a seat next to him but was not aware of his companion’s distress until he saw that he had nothing with him. “Aoba, where’s your lunch?” He asked as he settled in his chair.

“I don’t know… It was supposed to be in my cubby but I can’t find it..” He replied sadly as he lay his head on the table. Ren looked at his friend with pity. He knew Aoba got upset pretty easily but losing a lunch was really awful. Doing a quick once over of what was packed in his lunch box (a sandwich, some juice, grapes and some chips), he nudged Aoba and pushed his lunch box towards him. “I’ll share mine, if that’s okay with you.”

Aoba’s eyes brightened as he looked at his friend with shock. “R-Really? But it’s yours… it’s not your fault I lost my lunch box…” he said, trailing off a bit. Ren was always helping him out and he didn’t want to keep being a burden to him. But Ren offered a smile as he pushed his lunch box towards him once more. “It’s okay Aoba, I want to share with you. Besides, we’re friends right?”

Aoba teared up a bit as he gave his friend a big hug with an excited “You are my best friend! Thank you!” and began to help Ren split the lunch for two people. By the time they were finished splitting everything, the daycare worker walked up to Aoba, his lunch box in tow.

“Here you go, Aoba! One of the kids thought they were being funny by trying to hide your lunch box, but I was able to find it!” he exclaimed as Aoba happily took his box. “Look Ren, it’s my lunch! But…” he trailed off looking at the lunch Ren had split up. Ren gave Aoba a questioning look when he gasped “I know!” and opened his lunch box as well and began splitting everything in two and pushing half of it towards Ren.

“Because you were gonna share your lunch with me, everything got split up. But if I give you half my lunch it’ll be whole, right?” Aoba reasoned as he offered Ren the food. Ren tilted to the side as he thought for a moment. “Yes but, wouldn’t it have been easier if I just had the other half of my lunch instead of yours?”. Aoba palmed his face when Ren brought that point up. “You’re right!” he said. But when he was going to push Ren’s half of the food back to him, Ren just shook his head.

“It’s okay, you can keep that half of my lunch if I get to keep half of yours.” He offered. “Okay, deal!” Aoba said happily, as they finally began to eat. The daycare worker just shook his head at the interaction between the two. “You two are so cute.” he said fondly, as he walked off.

* * *

When nap time finally came around Aoba and Ren retrieved their blankets from their respective cubbies and began to settle into their favorite napping place- a spot on the floor by a window where warm sunlight always filtered through- and put their blankets together. Laying down and settling themselves on the blankets, Aoba touched his forehead to Ren’s. “Thank you as always, Ren.” he said sleepily as Ren leaned into the touch. “The pleasure is mine.” he responded, as they exchanged their usual words before they finally fell asleep. The daycare worker would just assume that Ren’s response was just something he heard his parents say once. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with writing fluff and I think I have a problem.


End file.
